Various mechanisms are available for delivering advertisements, promotional offers, and other information to customers and other individuals or entities. These mechanisms include print advertising, direct mail offers, email advertisements, web-based marketing, telephone calls, and the like. The effectiveness of certain mechanisms have been reduced recently for various reasons. For example, the effectiveness of email advertising has diminished due to the increased usage of spam blockers and spam filters. Similarly, “do not call” legislation has placed limitations on outbound calls.
Inbound calls remain an effective mechanism for communicating with customers and other individuals or entities. For example, during a typical inbound phone call, the caller has fewer distractions than when viewing a web page or other advertising mechanism. Generally, the caller is listening to the audio information provided via the telephone or other communication device. Also, since the caller initiated the inbound call, the caller is specifically interested in talking with the entity receiving the call to ask a question, place an order, or obtain other information. Thus, it is valuable to provide a campaign manager that handles inbound calls and other communications with customers as well as other individuals and entities.